


Spin the Bottle

by Fallen_Aesthetics



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Aesthetics/pseuds/Fallen_Aesthetics
Summary: Beastboy suggested the stupid game and you are unable to protest as Starfire pulled you into the couch to join the rest of the team. You take your usual place and the changeling enthusiastically put the bottle on the table.Gender!Neutral Reader x Teen Titans (Not poly, hell no lol)





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Will be cross-posted in my tumblr (initiatingtheheadcanons) sooner or later.

Beastboy suggested the stupid game and you are unable to protest as Starfire pulled you into the couch to join the rest of the team. You take your usual place and the changeling enthusiastically put the bottle on the table.

You observed each one of your teammates. Robin has his arms crossed upon his chest and smirking confidently; Raven has her hood up, frowning, and clearly doesn’t want to be in the game; Cyborg and Beastboy talking with each other and Starfire, well, a bit confused with the game but is obviously excited.

“Okay, since Y/N is the last one to sit,” Beastboy said as he looks at you with a toothy grin, “You’re first!”

“Wait, what?” you managed to utter out, your eyes landing on the empty, green bottle in front of you. You felt your heart suddenly racing against your chest as you felt all the eyes of the team staring at you.

“…Fine” you muttered with your shoulders slumped in defeat and spin the bottle. Your shoulders tensed as you watched the bottle getting slower.

**| Robin**

The bottle decelerated after spinning for several seconds, the bottle’s nose halted on its destination. You slowly followed its direction on who it is pointing at and saw Robin is almost equally surprised as you, his smirk eventually grew into a warm but nervous smile.

You can’t exactly read what emotion his eyes have at the moment but you’re pretty sure they are sincere.

“Not expecting that” He remarked awkwardly, blushing and you saw him glared at Cyborg and Beastboy snickering behind their hands. You can see now Raven looked at you two with interest and Starfire a bit… jealous?

A gloved hand took your chin and raise to meet his masked eyes, his face now beet red and you have to purse your lips to keep yourself from laughing upon the realization that your leader is incredibly awkward when it comes to romance.

He leans slowly and you felt his breath brushed against your now flushed face. Your lips finally met his, unmoving as he settles his other hand on your shoulder and you relax a bit as you close your eyes. You can tell that he’s a bit inexperienced but you can’t argue because it is sweet nonetheless.

Robin reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as Beastboy and Cyborg whooped simultaneously. Your eyes fluttered open as you fixated your eyes on his mask and you gave a reassuring squeeze on the gloved hand still resting on your shoulder. Robin quietly returns to his place and sending death glares to the changeling and his companion.

His gaze softens as he looks at you, completely disregarding the playful mocking from the two.

**| Starfire**

The Tamaranean looks at you with confusion but is evidently joyful after the bottle landed at her direction. You reluctantly stood up and looked up to the floating alien who approached you.

“I could finally learn your language!” she says cheerfully, putting her hands on both of your tensed shoulders as gently as she could.

You can’t help but smile, her radiating joy is truly infectious. You felt a jealous stare from Boy Wonder and your attention is diverted when Starfire nearly smashed her whole face against yours, your eyes widened upon the impact. Her kiss is innocent but very passionate, you can already tell this isn't her first time kissing someone. You closed your eyes as you kissed back, savoring her delicate lips in every burning second.

You’re the one to pull away so suddenly as you catch your breath as you can feel your face flushing and your heart pounding as if about to burst out of your chest. Starfire looked at you with concern and you looked back, there’s a streak of blush across her cheeks and you can’t help but give her a full-blown grin.

Starfire grins back too and pulls you into a hug and giggled happily before you two back to your respective places, you ignoring the teasing from Cyborg and Beastboy. You gazed at the Tamaranean who’s smiling so innocently as she sat down and you wish you could feel her fiery lips once again.

**| Beastboy**

The bottle spun over and over and finally stopped came to stop in front of the changeling.

He confidently rose up from his place with his hands on his hips while you roll your eyes at his cocky attitude as you stood up from your place. Cyborg gave him a thumbs up and he grinned at him as he turns to approach you. You raised an eyebrow and a small, unnoticeable smirk played on your lips as you notice his confused but precious toothy grin.

“So, uh” he nervously started, rubbing a hand at the back of his head and you can tell his confidence vanished into thin air. “You first?”

You have to muster up the strength to not chuckle at his ungraceful advance, “You’re the one who suggested this game so you do it”

That pushed him a bit more confident as his forest eyes prove it otherwise. A second later, you find your face cupped in his gloved hands with the changeling practically leaning in quickly and you tensed a bit when his lips melted on yours. It almost feels like that he’s trying to prove something on this clumsy kiss of his but it is pleasingly sweet in a way.

Your eyes fluttered open as he pulled away, you can hear Cyborg cheering and Raven already saying sarcastic remarks at Beastboy. You can feel your cheeks burning against the warmth of his gloved hands and you squeezed one of them gently as you give him a smile. He lets his hands settle on his sides and shouting at Cyborg who kept teasing him and you shook your head as you get back to your place, sending a meaningful glance to his direction.

You could’ve sworn he returned it back as he sat down.

**| Raven**

You swore under your breath as the bottle pointed at, out of all the people, Raven who stare at you blankly and you gaze back at her with your eyes wide. She won’t budge on her seat at first but finally rose from her place as she is thoroughly annoyed by Beastboy’s teasing. You stood up nervously, closing and opening your fists as you try to calm yourself as she stops in front of you, her hooded eyes looking at you timidly this time.

You can’t help but move first, removing her hood to see her face. She didn’t object or say anything as you pull her hood down, the empath is already blushing and you can’t help but smile at her warmly.

Raven settled a hand on your cheek and leans in slowly. You closed your eyes when her lips met yours, leaning in to deepen the kiss. Her lips are soft, something worth noting and melted on yours in an enigmatic way. You can’t really explain it but the only predictable part of it is that you can tell that the kiss is clearly inexperienced on both parties.

She pulled away slightly, both of your foreheads still touching as your hot breaths mingled with hers.

“I’m glad you like it” she whispered in a not-so-monotonic voice, making sure the others didn’t hear it, and completely pulled away, leaving you blushing and heart racing in your chest.

You sat on your place, completely enchanted by her kiss and your eyes refused to leave her mystical but meaningful gaze as the others continue to tease both of you.

**| Cyborg**

You looked where the bottle is pointing at and your eyes went wide as Cyborg stood from his place. Beastboy nudges his friend with an elbow and giving him a toothy grin in which the latter ignored and make his way to you as you stand from your place.

You shuffled your feet anxiously and he seemed to loomed over you. Your fear is cast aside when you see him beaming, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Hope I’m not too intimidating,” he says gently as he held your hand and squeezing it softly in his robotic hand. He leaned in and you placed your hand on his metallic chest, a bit cold but it felt comfortable when he kissed you kindly with some fierce in it. It was short but sweet as you two pull away from each other, later embarrassed as the changeling whooping in the background.

Cyborg gives another gentle kiss on the forehead and an assuring squeeze on your hand before going back to his seat. You touched your forehead and you swore you are blushing like a tomato as you glance at him sitting down and he glances back at you warmly. That’s something else….


End file.
